Lily and James first time
by some cool random word
Summary: A quick story about how Lily and James "first time" together and the night he poped the question. Obviously deals with sex


DISCLAIMER: I don't own these character/names etc. and i'm not maing any money from this

It was the first year Lily and James were not going to be spending at Hogwarts. They had finished their seventh and final year last June and had both become auors. They were in there new small sized house the two had just bought too being their lives together, sitting on the sofa reflecting on times at Hogwarts. The two told many stories to each other about the great times they had. Although there was one topic (or person), both never brought up. Neither had spoken about this unanimous agreement, it was more of a silent understanding, she wouldn't bring _it _up as long as he didn't, saving each other the awkward tension only_ he _could cause between them.

"Stop it," laughed Lily. She could hardly breathe from all the laughing she was doing as James retold a story about Sirius and him as third years.

The two sat and laughed until their eyes watered and they were gasping for air. However, slowly the laughing ended and Lily laid her head against James chest. He pushed her hair from her face softly and rested his arm around her.

"I almost wish we could go back. Have one more year, you know." she said.

"Same here" said James and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I get said something too, thinking about growing up and having something end that I've been a part of for seven years. But you now what?"

Lily looked up at him with her big, beautiful green eyes and said "No, what?"

James looked at her with the an extreme seriousness and said, "I look at you and see I have all I wanted. Then all my fears and sadness goes away. Cause I know as long as you're here with me...We're creating a whole knew life with each other, that'll be full with new memories and even better times"

Lily sat up and kissed James with more passion then ever before. Slowly pulling away from him and said "James Potter you always know what to say and that was the sweetest most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me."

The two locked eyes for a moment then leaned in a kissed each other again. James wrapped his arms around Lily and slowly leaned forward so he was now over top her. He had a boner; she could feel it through his jeans pushing into her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushed her head to the side a little so James was now kissing her neck, and whispered into his ear "Upstairs. Lets go upstairs." After another moment, James got up along with Lily. Lily smacked James on the ass, ran ahead of him giving him a quick glance and said, "Come and getting me...Seeker"

Lily made a quick dash for the stairs, giggling all the way with James on her heals.

At the top of the stairs, James caught up with Lily giving her a big bear hug. She giggled some more and wrapped her arms around James neck and her legs around his waist. They two began making out again and Lily ran her fingers through James wild hair. James put his arms around Lily's bottom and carried her to their room.

When he reached the door it was closed so he let lose one of his arms, fumbled with he door handle for a moment or two as Lily began 'love-biting' up James neck. When he got the door opened he walked in a little, did a small turn and closed the door with his foot. Still holding Lily and passionately kissing every inch of her face, he laid her gracefully on the bed. She began taking off her pants as he did the same. James took off his glasses and placed them on the side table next to the bed. Then Lily took off her top. She was lying on the bed with nothing but a bra on. James had only gotten his jeans off. A tad embarrassed by his speed compared to hers' he leaned over her and kissed her on the nose. Lily sat up, she was starting to undo her bra but James pushed her hand down softly and whispered into her ear "Let me."

So he unhooked the back and slipped it off her. Then he began taking off his underwear when Lily said, "No, let me", looking up at him she looked like an angel. He smiled and nodded.

His penis, though covered with underwear, was sticking straight out. As James pulled his shirt over his head, Lily put her pointer finger and middle finger into the slit of his underwear. She touched the tip of his penis causing James to make some odd moan. He tossed his shirt to the floor and Lily slowly removed his underwear revealing James. When he was naked, she lied back down on the bed. James kicked his underwear to the side and got on top of her.

She put her nails into the center of his back and slowly slid them down to his stomach as he stuck his penis inside her for the first time. The scratches stung a little but they were blocked out by the pleasure Lily was giving him. She was tight and it felt so good with each motion of his hips. Lily opened her mouth but no words came out, just small moaning sounds.

James had never felt such a rush or sensation like this ever before in his entire life. He had never felt so good, so alive. He loved Lily so much, more then he could ever image. He kissed Lily. He wanted her to know the love that burned in his heart for her, wanted her to know she was his everything. He wanted to let her feel his love for her.

In and out in and out he went. Each thrust of his hips seemed more powerful, more loving, more of himself he was giving Lily. She started to moan his name, _James...o...James…James_ she said repeatedly. He looked at her, her eyes were widen staring right back at him. She ran her fingers madly through his hair, scratching his scalp with every motion he was making. She had a thin line of sweat tricking down her hairline. He put one hand on her breast and felt it. Softly squeezing. Running his hand over her repeatedly. 'Lily' he began to moan. He tried to kiss her but was distracted by the most powerful feeling he had ever felt. He shoved his penis as far into Lily as he possibly could, knowing this magical moment with her was soon going to end.

Lily stretched her legs and feet as far as she could until her muscles began to burn, opened her mouth and made a high pitched sound of sweet pleasure and satisfaction. Then affectionately gasped James name through her deep breathing. She thought her heart would explode. She was sweating and breathing the hardest she had evered in her life. James had reached his climax and had cummed. The tight release Lily gave him was the best feeling ever. His heart was pumping overtime, his muscles ached and he was breathing very heavily. He felt like a new man. He slipped his penis out of Lily and rolled next to her.

They both laied there next to each other staring into the others eyes. Both of them were sticky and sweaty but they had never been so in love with each other. James leaned over Lily and put his glasses on. Then he looked at her and kissed her as if he would never she her again. He kissed her intensely and for such a long time. When he finally ended his most passionate kiss ever he looked deep into her eyes and said "Lily, I love you more then life itself."

Then he got out of bed, walked over to his pants and picked them up. Lily was slightly puzzled. She pulled the blankets up over her chest and sat up. "James? Where-what are you doing?", she questioned.

James dug in his pockets grabbed something then tossed his pants to the side. He turned around looked at Lily and got to his knee.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Lily. She put her hand over her mouth and began to wheep.

"Lily, I knew the first day I saw you that you would steal my heart. I never worked so hard at anything like I've done to win yor love and now...Lily...will... will you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked James

Lily wipped a few tears from her eyes, nodded and smiled. "Of course I'll marry you."she said. She jumped from the bed into his arms,she was shaking slightly as James put the ring on her finger, but she had never been so happy in her entire life.

The End.

please review and let me know what you think. This was my first "love" story so I want to know the areas I could improve


End file.
